Saving Colonel Hughes
by chelseacote343
Summary: My explantion of Maes recovery and why he didn't tell anyone about the Fathers plans. Not a 'verse story but will be referenced in my other stories. Don't worry if long breaks between post I will finish it. Maes and Roy main characters. Rate M to be safe and for language. NOT MAES/ROY
1. Maes was shot

**Hi this story is going to deal with the recovery of Lt. Colonel Hughes, this story is going to be my explanation to why he didn** **'t tell Ed and Roy about the Fathers big plan even though he still lives. And for those of you who are here because of my Edelle Elric story don't worry I'm still writing that but I feel like I nee** **d to write this right now. Oh yeah also for the Edelle readers just pretend that Ed and Winry are their gender-swapped. And the story will be told in Roy and Maes point of view mainly.**

 **BTW I don't own fullmetal alchemist this goes for all of my chapters aswell**

 **ROY POV**

It was late I walked back into my office because I forgot something, I was supposed to be in and out within a minute but the phone rang. I answered it.

" _You have a phone call from a normal line from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes of Central"_

"Hughes again? Put him through." I waited I cold hear a woman talking faintly on the other end of the line, then a gunshot. "Hughes! Hughes! Maes answer me!" I yelled into the line.

"Roy? Is it you?" Maes asked me, his voice sound weak.

"Yeah buddy it's me. Where are you?" I asked trying to keep him talking. Hawkeye walked back into the room looking to see what was taking me so long. I kept the phone to my ear and held the mouth piece away. "Hughes has been shot. Go get him an ambulance." I ordered, but it was more of a croak. Before she looked at me.

"Where is he?"

"Roy you still there?" Maes asked

"Of course I'm still here, just tell me where you are so I can get help."

"I'm in a phone both right outside of the big park in central. The one I proposed to Grecia in." He told me. I gave the information to Hawkeye and she ran out of the room.

"That's great buddy, help is on the way. Just keep talking to me." My throat tightened "Tell me about Elicia, how was her party?"

"I must be bad if you're asking me about Elicia." He joked

"Maes, please tell me." I begged him I just wanted to get his mind off of what was happening to him.

"It was great Roy. You should have been there, Ed and Al's friend came, what was her name? Winry? Yeah it was Winry, she came and stayed at our place."

"What was Winry doing in Central? Was there an automail convention going on?" I tried to keep the conversation going. I tried to follow his train of thought.

"No, Ed needed repair work done on his automail." His words were starting to slur together.

"Edward broke it again?"

"Yeah, fuck man it hurts" He swore at me, which was rare because after he had Elicia he almost stopped swearing altogether. "God damn it Roy I'm going to die in a phone both and I called you and not my wife." I could hear the man on the other line start to cry.

"Shh, Maes it's okay. You aren't going to die I'm not letting you."

"Okay. Grecia is going to kill me though for scaring her like this"

"Oh you k now it." I was crying and laughing at the same time, I was going to loses my best friend. "How is Grecia by the way? How is your lovely wife?" I could hear his breath quicken, almost like a panic attack.

"Grecia she was here." He said. He was hallucinating, how much blood had he lost?

"Maes, she safe at home, with your daughter, and you need to stay with me so you can get home to them." I ordered him. After all we've been through I wasn't losing him now.

"Of course, if I go who's going to find you a wife?" Maes joked I could hear the smile on his face.

" Exactly" There was a pause. "Maes are you still there?" I heard him grunt on the other end. "Maes, where were you shot?" I had to know if it was in the gut he had a pretty good chance of surviving.

"Collarbone," He took a few breaths, "And I was stabbed in my shoulder and my side." He told me.

"Straight through?" I asked

"Yup" This wasn't by chance someone wanted him dead.

"You've had worse." I lied to him. Maes went through all of the Ishval civil war without so much as a paper cut.

"Yeah remember my Bachelor party?" He asked me "I feel better now then I did the morning after."

"You've always been a light weight."

"Ross, Ross was here. Wasn't she. I don't now it was really dark I could've been seeing things." He sounded confused.

"Hey eyes on the prize Maes. How about I let you hook me up on a date when you get better?" I told him, I was willing to do anything for him if he lived.

"Even General Armstrong?" He asked

"Yes Maes even her." I hung to the phone like a life line

"Man I must be dying if you're willing to go out with her again."

"Don't remind me." I cringed at the memory of our first date. "Maes way are you calling from the park?" I asked. If he was in Central command he would have been helped by now.

"She attacked me in the records archive."

"Who? Do you know her?" I questioned. I didn't want him talking about the attack, but I wanted him talking.

"She had dark hair, and pale skin." His breathing got ragged.

"It's okay Maes, calm down, don't think about it. Tell me about your wife." His breath quickened

"She... She saw Ed off at the train station today." He said to me.

"Great so Ed is coming home soon?" I questioned

"No... They are... They're going to the South."

"Good because I won't be here when they get back."

"Where are you going?"

"Central to see my best friend." I told him. Maes sounded confused at first, the lack of blood must really be getting to him. There was a long silence.

"Roy-boy? You still there?"

"I'm not leaving yet Maes, trains don't run at this hour." Then it dawn upon me, what happened to the guy that shout Hughes. "Maes, what happened to the man that shot you?"

"Um...he...she...she ran off." I could hear him swallow something, it was probably his own blood. Hawkeye walked back into the room.

"They say that they have arrived on scene Sir." She reported

"Maes you still there?" I asked hoping that they weren't going to find a corps instead of a living person.

"I didn't leave you in Ishval I'm not leaving you here." I heard him say. I waited a few seconds.

"Maes the ambulance should be there soon do you see it?" I asked. I heard a grunt of pain followed by some quick breathes. "Maes stay still, don't move just tell me if you can see them or not."

"I can hear people." His breath was very laboured now.

"That's great. Hold on buddy help is going to be there soon." I heard the phone drop and the sounds of bodies moving on the other side.

"Who is this?" I heard a strange man ask on the other line."

"Colonel Mustang, from East headquarters. I'm a personal friend of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." I told them

"I'm one of the paramedics responding on site, and we are about to take him to the military hospital in Central. He just lost conciousness" He responded

"I'll be there in the morning." I hung up the phone and looked at Hawkeye "Book my the earliest train to Central." I put my hat and coat back on and left the room. _'Hang in there buddy you can't die I still need you.'_

 **Yes for those of you that have read the other one the first two chapters are going to be the same mainly because I don't want to go through the trauma of writing that again. And don't worry if there is a while between post I'm probably work on Edelle more then this one but I promise I will never leave an unfinished fanfiction for no reason. See you guys next time.**


	2. Roy is here

**Hey Guys, don't be frightened I already had this chapter written so still heed my warning hope you enjoy.**

If you asked my opinion it was to early in the morning to be up let alone be getting off of a train, but I asked Hawkeye for the earliest train and this is what I got. I made straight for the hospital after we got the bags off of the train. I didn't look for anyone in the waiting room I went right up the front desk and asked.

"I need to know which room Lt. Colonel Hughes is in." I was lucky I was still wearing my uniform so I didn't need to show any form of identity.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes hasn't left surgery yet, when he is out you are going to need to wait until he is out of recovery. We'll have someone inform you when you can see him. Please sit down while you wait." The nurse went back to her work completely ignoring me if I had any other questions. I turned to walk back to the waiting room where I saw Grecia sitting down with Elicia sleeping on her lap. When I got closer I could see the tear tracks on her face. I sat down besides her.

"How long have you been here Grecia?" She looked at me as if she just realised that I was there. She wiped tears from her face.

"About three hours." She answered. It wasn't more then a whisper.

"Any news?" I asked. I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

"About an hour ago a nurse informed me that there was a complication because the bullet didn't exit so they had to remove it instead of just patch it up." She was full out sobbing. Elicia started to wake up.

"Hawkeye take Elicia and go get something to eat okay?" I asked, but it really wasn't a request. When they left Grecia threw herself on me and cried into my shoulder. "We aren't going to lose him after all of that Grecia. It's okay he's going to be okay." I was rubbing her back in soothing motions I'm not sure how long we stayed like that before a nurse walked up to us.

"Hughes family?" She asked. We both stood up.

"How is my husband?" Grecia asked afraid of the answer.

"We just wheeled him into recovery. Would you like to be with him when he wakes up?" She asked. Grecia nodded in response. It was pure luck that at that time Hawkeye and Elicia came back.

"Come on sweetie let's go see Daddy." She carried her daughter to the recovery wing. I grabbed the nurse before she could walk away.

"When will Hughes be out of of recovery?"

"Depending on when he wakes up and how he's reacting to the treatment, earliest I could say would be this afternoon."

"Thank you could you contact us at the Hughes residence when he is moved?"

"Yes we will do that. See you later then."

"You can count on that." I told her and she walked off. "Come on Hawkeye let's go get some sleep, I'll let you have the spare bed and everything." I said as I ushered my Lieutenant out of the hospital. "Great now let's go cheek out the crime scene."

It was late afternoon before we got any kind of lead on the murder attempt. Armstrong of all people tipped us off. I looked at Hawkeye to give her my plan. "I'm sticking onto the brass. Will you follow me?"

"You're asking me that now sir?" She mocked "Now let's go see your best friend."

When we arrived to the hospital the same nurse as earlier that morning greeted us.

"I was just about to call you, Lt. Colonel Hughes has just been moved to a regular room you are aloud to visit him if you want but don't overwhelm him. When he first woke up he had a panic attack." She said leading us to the room. _'Panic attack, Hughes you don't have time for this you need to get better.'_ I was lost in thought when we finally reached the room. Hughes looked pale, he had two ivs in his arm one with antibiotics and the other with most likely morphine or any other pain killers, a nasal canal passed under his nose and he was missing a the top of his gown, so all of his bandages were visible, his entire right side was covered in bandages it took my breath from me. Grecia and Elicia turned to look at us but Hughes remained still.

"I'll give you a moment together." Grecia said and pulled Elicia and Hawkeye out with her. I moved to the seat beside the hospital bed and grabbed his right hand one of the only parts of his right side that wasn't covered in bandages.

"You idiot." I hung my head low this wouldn't have happened if I would have shown up at that stupid birthday party, I'm sorry Maes, I'm sorry." I hung my head low. The radio was playing a song in the background that fit the mood of this situation. I sat listening to the radio for a bit when I felt him move. I wanted to run to go get Grecia but Maes gripped my hand tightly. He didn't have his glasses on so I didn't know how much he could really see. "Maes, you awake?" I asked him

"Hey Roy-boy." He smiled at me "You made it." He still sounded completely tiered they must have given him some pretty good stuff.

"Of course I told you I would be here when you woke up." I smiled at him. He started to drift back to sleep "You look like crap Maes." I told him

"And yet I have a wife and a daughter and you're still single." He roughly said he started to drift again.

"Go to sleep Maes I'll be here when you wake up."

 **So if you want to know what song Roy was listening to, it was Stand By Me, by Ben E. King and the Drifters.**

 **See you guys next time might be a flash back explaining Maes panic attack or I might be moving forward. And as always feel free to comment.**


	3. Solaris

**Okay this is going to have the panic attack that was mentioned in the last chapter then it** **'s going to go to the scene after Hughes falls asleep, it that makes sense.**

 **(I don't own it.)**

 **Previous scene**

 **POV MAES**

Everything hurt, it felt like I was hungover but I don't remember getting drunk. I felt really aware of my breathing it felt laboured, that wasn't normal. I took a breath the room I was in it smelt weird like to much cleaning product used when cleaning it. _'Did we have company over is Grecia cleaning house?'_ Part of me wanted to wake up and see but the other part was so tired. I could feel my chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Baby? It's me Grecia, sweetie do you want to wake up?" I felt something grab my hand, wait Grecia I know that name she's my wife. I tried to open my eye lids but even those hurt. _'Man what happened last night?'_

"Daddy you gotta wake up you have a lotta work to do." _'Was that my little Elicia?'_ I felt tiny hands fall onto my hip, and with that I took a sharp inhale. My breathing felt more like panting after that.

"Sweetie be careful Daddy is going to be a little sore for a while." I had to wake up at that my little angel couldn't see that I was hurt. Some how I did it I felt my eyes open and I saw a white celling. _'So I wasn't at home.'_ I made the mental note. I turned my head to the right to try to see my girls but the motion felt delayed. When I finally saw my wife she was very blurry but I figured she was starring at my daughter. I tried to put my hand on hers to get her attention but when I tried to move my shoulder I felt nothing but pain. _'Okay bad idea.'_ I tried talking to her but my voice was dry so nothing but a croak came out, but that croak was enough to get her to look at me.

"Maes are you awake."

"Yes sweetie I'm awake."I croaked out _'Man my throat was dry.'_

"I should go get someone." She tried to stand but despite the pain I grabbed her hand to keep her in the room.

"I'm okay." I was looking at her drinking her unfocused appearance with my eyes.

"Daddy!" Elicia cried and threw herself on me. She hugged me around the neck and her knees hit my chest. It was bloody painful but I held it together, I wasn't going to freak my three year old out. I hugged her back with my left hand. _'Okay I can move that one.'_ I looked up to Grecia and I could see her smile at me. I took a sharp breath, I held Elicia closer to me and tried to move away from my wife, every part of her and that smile screamed danger. I started breathing faster and I could tell it. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Grecia moved to caress my face and my instincts told me to flinch away so I did. She took a step back after that probably assessing the situation and she left the room. Elicia started to pull away from me so a slackened my grip on her. It wasn't long before Grecia came back in with someone else probably a nurse. Grecia came to take Elicia away from me and I flinched and held he closer to me and I started to hyperventilate. Grecia pulled Elicia out of my grasp and I tried to grab her back I sat up in the bed reaching for my baby trying to protect her from her own mother. I was so confused I didn't understand why I felt that I needed to protect my baby from her mother. I felt hands tried to push me back down onto the bed it was a dark haired nurse and that made me jump back farther onto the bed. I felt like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." She had a really sultry voice, wait I recognised that voice. My breath quickened. _'Honestly how hasn't my heart exploded yet?'_ I asked myself when all of a sudden everything felt fine, like the world was going in slow motion. My eyes began to drop, _'damn bitch drugged me.'_ Was the last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

 **POV ROY**

Maes fell asleep still holding my hand a tilted my head and smiled at him. I heard a slight tap before the door opened it was Hawkeye.

"If I could not get dragged somewhere by someone else today that would be great." She sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry I didn't need you to come to Central I'm sorry for dragging you out here." I apologised still looking at Hughes. There was a pause and she hit my arm I looked at her and saw tears falling from her face.

"He's not just your friend he's mine too."

"Hawkeye I'm sorry." I pulled my arm from Hughes grasp and hugged my subordinate. She broke the hug and looked to Hughes.

"He's seen better days hasn't he?" She asked

"Yeah but you should have seen him the day after his bachelor party, he has more colour on his face now then he did then." I joked. Hawkeye took his right hand.

"What did he find out to try to make someone kill him?" She asked.

"Oh you figured that out too?" I asked.

"Please sir this isn't a random attacking someone wanted him dead."

"Wants," I corrected her. "Until we know otherwise when we are here you are his body guard not mine, and when we aren't here we'll have a man posted at the door."

"Smart call sir." She stood up and went to the corner of the room where she could see the entire room. She was leaning against the wall and the window with the sun setting she looked like a goddess, if only she would give me the time of day. I was daydreaming about her when I saw her jump up looking at the door and her hand on her holster. In came a darked haired nurse with a very big chest. I forced myself to look at the woman's face, even though her breast where covered it's still rude to look. She was very pale and her long hair was pulled into a bun, her eyes were also purple which stuck my as odd but I ignored that.

"Hello." she said with a smoky voice. "I'm Mr Hughes day nurse Solaris." She went to do her job at checking Hughes vitals an other things.

"Lt Colonel, not Mr." I corrected her. She smiled at me.

"Has he woken up yet, he had to be sedated this morning because he had a bit of an episode." She said.

"Yes he has. What happened exactly?" I asked

"He saw his wife and started to freak out like he was being attacked." She looked concerned.

"We have reason to believe a woman did this to him." I reported to her.

"Why because of the panic attack this morning?"

"No the Lt Colonel contacted me in headquarters right after the attack." I saw a flash of panic behind her eyes.

"Did you get a description of the attacker then?"

"Not much more then female to be honest." She smiled at me.

"Well at least you have something and that does explain why he freaked out." She said. Maes started to wake up as she moved to change the bandages on his shoulder. She froze then went back to her work. Maes opened his eyes and flinched away from her. Solaris backed away from him slightly.

"Hey Maes it's me Roy. You're okay you're in the hospital you're safe." I told him he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I promised myself right then and there that whoever the bitch that shot Hughes was going to pay for this.

 **Hope you guys liked it. See you next time.**


	4. Nightlight?

**(I don't own it.)**

 **POV ROY**

The nurse quickly finished changing his bandages, every time she came close to him he flinched.

"Maes, look at me don't look at her, she's not going to hurt you." I said after every flinch. I felt his eyes lock on me as I watched Solaris remove the wrapping from his shoulder and collar bone. The stitches looked red and irritated almost infected. "Is that supposed to look that irritated?" She looked at the wound.

"Slight redness around the stitches is common, but we'll keep an eye on that, and we'll also see if he has a fever. I doubt they will be any complications, the doctor did have steady hand." She looked me right in the eyes and gave me a half smile. I nodded and looked to Hughes who still hasn't taken my eyes off of me. It was weird seeing him without his glasses.

"Hey buddy how much can you actually see with your glasses off?" I asked.

"Blurs. I mean I can see you and I know it's you but you're also very blurry, like if someone wearing the same clothes as you and same height and hair colour I wouldn't be able to tell you apart."

"And they let you into the army?" I joked. He scoffed at me. "Would you like your glasses back?" I asked

"You have them?" He asked back completely ignoring Solars doing her work. I smiled.

"Not on me but it's safe to assume they're with your personal effects right?" I asked more to Solaris then to Hughes, she nodded at me. I turned my back on him went into the locker right beside the bed. It was mainly empty, it was more for the storage purpose of the occupant in the bed. Sure enough there they were right beside a plastic bag that had his army uniform inside. I grabbed the glasses and shut the door. I turned to see Solaris packing up the rest of the supplies that she used and walking towards the door. I held onto the glasses a little longer not wanting Hughes to see fully see Solaris in case it caused another panic attack. Before the nurse left she turned back and looked at us.

"We missed breakfast unfortunately but lunch will be brought in around noon." She smiled her killer smile one last time then she left. I looked to Hughes he visible shivered.

"Hospital food, great." He said sarcastically.

"Not just any hospital food army surplus hospital food." I corrected him and he groaned. "Here so at least you can see what you're going to be eating." I handed him his glasses and he took them from me and put them on in one motion.

"That's better. Wow Hawkeye when do you get in here?" He asked with his normal playful carefree voice, I knew it was an act though.

"The same time as the Colonel." She said still standing in the corner with the full room in her view.

"How are you feeling Maes?" I asked, concerned for my best friend. He blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

"I really don't know. I mean Everything feels numb if that's what you want to know." He said. I shook my head, _'man they must have given you so good stuff.'_ I thought in my head. I heard the door open, the three of us turned to see who it was, it was no one at my eye level. I heard tiny feet run across the room so I looked down to see my god-daughter there, I smiled at her.

"Uncle Roy!" She yelled and held up her hands for me to pick her up. I bent down and lifted her onto my hip.

"Hey Elicia? How my god daughter doing?" I bounced her on my hip a little to readjust her.

"I'm three!" She giggled at me. I had to smile at that.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your party." I told her. I bent to sit down on the chair beside Maes bed with Elicia on my lap. When I was fully seated I looked up to see Grecia in the doorway. I went to stand to give her the chair and she just shook her head. I looked to Maes to tell him that no one want to hear about how beautiful his wife and daughter were but I saw nothing but fear in his eyes. I put my hand on his forearm to give him some comfort. He took a few breaths to calm himself down. Grecia gave a half smile from the doorway.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked her voice was quiet. Hughes bit his bottom lip, he raised his eyebrows and returned he half smile.

"I feel fine." He said still probably not sure how he actually felt. Grecia took a half step forward testing to see if he's going to react in anyway.

"Did you have another nightmare daddy?" Elicia asked from my lap.

"No sweetie, I didn't." Maes said to his daughter.

"Maes if you did I could get you a night light, it might help." I joked with him. It was an old joke that went back to the war were neither of us could sleep at night because of the dark and what could have been lurking on the other side of the canvas tent. Grecia took a full step forward almost at the foot of the bed and Hughes seamed fine still. I looked closer at Grecia there were tears pouring down her face. She didn't loose her husband but he'll never be the same, I didn't know how their relationship would handle something like this. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Do you need want anything from home sweetie?"

"I'm not going to be here too long, I'll be home in no time." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Two weeks minimum." Hawkeye said from her corner. She stood and walk to the foot of the bed were his chart was. "Two weeks in the hospital, you are going to have a sling for about 3 months and 3 to 6 months for the bone and skin to heal." She stated flipping through the papers. "and that's if nothing goes wrong, sir." She ended and a smile grew on my face.

"Thank you Dr. Hawkeye you are dismissed." I said holding back a laugh. "Maes seriously do you want or need anything from your house or office because I will gladly go get it." I offered. Hughes tried to shift on the bed and hissed at the movement, Grecia moved to comfort and helped him but held back afraid to scare her husband. I looked at the scene feeling helpless.

"Maybe you should get some things to help pass the time." Grecia said. I nodded and lifted Elicia off my lap, as I was fully standing I turned and put Elicia back on the chair.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." I reported as I went to leave the room. "Threat my Lieutenant nicely Hughes." I said on the way out of the door. I walked down the hall and the moment I was out of earshot I swore and hit the wall next to me. I walked right to the reception desk and talked to the lady sitting there. "I want a login sheet on anyone who says that they are here to see Lt Colonel Hughes understood." I ordered. She looked at me and could see the seriousness in my eyes.

"Yes sir, any reason why?" She asked setting up the login sheet.

"He was almost killed and not by accident, now the killer might return and I want to know everyone that comes into his room."

"There are a lot of people that are victims of violent crimes here sir, it's a hospital. What makes him so special?" She asked.

"It was more of an attempt of assassination, someone wanted him dead. Now if I was in your position I wouldn't want a patient to die because I took no precautions and did nothing to protect him." I smiled at that, her eyes grew to the size of tea saucers.

"Yes sir right away sir." And with that I left to go take care of the other business at hand.

 **Long time no post. But hey I warned you. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will start off with Maes pint of view from right after Roy left. Feel free to comment and suggest.**


	5. Dr Saunders

**(I don't own it.)**

 **POV Maes**

I watched Roy walk out of the room putting on a calm face but I knew that he was little stressed and feeling helpless. My wife was at the foot of my bed, I couldn't bring myself to look at her face. I looked at the window and saw Hawkeye still standing there.

"Hawkeye, you don't have to stay here." I tried. She shook her head.

"Sorry sir, but until the perpetrator has been caught you are to be under our protection." She reported. _'Wait what do you mean they haven't caught the guy yet.'_ I looked at her with concern "Investigations has been trying to find the man that put there boss out of commission." I nodded. _'Atta boys.'_ I finally looked at my wife to see her cheeks wet with tears.

"I'm sorry." I looked down, staring at the hospital sheets.

"Don't be. I'm just happy you're alive." Grecia said. I smiled at that, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. I moved over a bit to give her some more room. It was like a dance I could tell that she didn't want to get to close to me, and I didn't want to be to close to her, but at the same time we both wanted to be holding one another.

"Please don't tell me you've been waiting for me to wake up."

"When we heard you got attacked we came right here." I knit my eyebrows trying to remember what happened last night. "Do you remember anything that happened Sweetie?" She put her hand on my arm and I tried to hold myself still even though I wanted to flinch away. I was just looking at her hand lying on my arm, I looked up to her face and she raised her eyebrows waiting for the answer. I closed my eyes and took a breath, it was something I asked all of the victims that I've interviewed to do. I tried to remember what happened, I kept getting flashes and images of things that didn't tell me anything.

"I don't... No nothing." I opened my eyes when I was sure I remembered nothing. Grecia looked very concerned. "What no, I still remember everything just not last night." I tried to make her relax, one of us had to be put together for Elicia. She sighed and laughed a little.

"Please don't do that to me. Do you remember earlier?" She asked, she sounded curious like she wanted to know if I knew something.

"You mean when I woke up and Roy came in?" I asked pointing to the door with my left hand.

"I meant earlier when Elicia and I came in for the first time." I knit my eyebrows together and shook my head.

"I don't remember you coming in." I was beginning to freak out a little bit, not remembering the attack was one thing but not remembering my wife and child was another. I could feel my breath speed up a little. I wasn't paying attention to anything in the room, I was lost in thought. I felt a delicate hand touch my face and I flinched away hitting the railing on the right side of my bed with my sore body. I took a deep breath and held back a grunt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Grecia was standing now holding her hands away from my body like when someone surrenders. I took a few more breaths and pushed myself towards the left side of the bed.

"It's okay you didn't know." I tried to calm her down. I reached for her hand and pulled her closer to me. For some reason my instincts weren't telling my to run from her, like they did earlier when she was happy. She nodded her head and sat down in a unused chair besides the bed. We were looking into each others eyes for what seemed like hours when it clued in around the same time.

"Elicia!" We said together. Grecia stood up so she could see the chair were she last was and I turned my head, she wasn't there. We both started panicking when we heard a hush from the conner of the room. Standing in the same place that she was last seen Hawkeye was there holding our daughter who was fast asleep. I started to laugh and Grecia let out a breath.

"She is never going to go to sleep tonight." Grecia said running a hand through her hair.

"Roy owes me a favour, he can always watch her at our place at night." I offered. That got a giggle out of my wife and she smiled at me. Her smile set me on edge, why? I used to love her smile. I forced myself to give her a half smile in return. There was a knock on the door and everyone looked to it. A man with a lab coat walked in right up to the edge of the bed.

"Hi I'm Dr. Saunders, I'm the one that pulled the bullet out of you and was in charge of the overall operation." he said. The man had a shaved face and dark brown hair, he also had a strong build to him, odds are he just came out of medical school and was very good at what he does because he doesn't look older then me. Grecia stood and offered her hand. He gave it a delicate shake.

"Grecia Hughes, and that's our daughter Elicia over there." She pointed to our angle.

"Cute, I'm glad you pulled through." Dr Saunders said to me. I keep looking at him trying to figure out how old he was.

"I'm sorry this is very unprofessional, but how old are you?" I asked. Hawkeye smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I'm going to be 28, next month." He smiled. "And don't worry about it, last patient I had keep asking me to marry her."

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah it was awkward, I told her it was against my beliefs to marry someone if I've seen there insides. Sorry." He gave me a fake frown, then he picked up the chart at the end of the bed. "Considering the last time I saw you you had extra holes in you I have to say you are looking a lot better. How are you feeling?" He put the chart down and walked over to me. He bent down and started checking my vitals.

"Um, I can't really feel anything, I mean there are times when it hurts, like if I move it or accidentally hit it, but other then that I feel fine." He nodded at that.

"I'm going to help you sit up right now, if you need me to stop at any time let me know." I took a breath and gave him a nod to tell him to start. He put one hand on the left side of my chest and slid the other one behind my shoulder. I gasped at that. "Yeah sorry, even though the bullet didn't go through it might still be sensitive."

"I'm fine I just wasn't expecting it." I dismissed him.

"Oh tough guy huh, are you in the army or something?" He joked.

"Last time I checked I was in the hospital." I joked back. It wasn't the same banter that I was used to with Roy but it was still a nice distraction.

"Mrs Hughes if you wouldn't mind could you help?" he asked my wife. Grecia looked hesitant but stayed right in my line of vision and put one hand on my chest just under Dr Saunders and the other on top of my shoulder. I looked at it and and she slid it under my shoulder hand not leaving my body. "On three?" He asked looking right at my wife, she bit her lip and nodded. "One, two, three." The three of us lifted my torso off of the bed. Grecia kept her hands on me giving me support and making sure I wont fall down. The doctor took his hands off and grabbed his stethoscope. He put it on my back not having to take off the shirt I was never given. "Okay deep breath...Again." He came to the front side and repeated the same procedure. "Okay great now lets lay you back down now." He raised the bed as high as it would go. "Now this is going to hurt a little more, but I think you can handle it." He put his hands back on my torso and the three of us laid me down. After I was back down he left the head of the bed at the same height so I was in a somewhat sitting position. He walked to the end of my bed and pulled out the chart and started righting on it. "So still feeling fine?" He asked.

"Yes I'm good." I told him.

"Aww my little trooper. Go easy there, I'll be back to check up on you later." He walked over to Hawkeye and Elicia. He smiled at my daughter. "She is adorable." I could visible see him check Hawkeye out. I bit the bottom lip, Roy was going to love that. "How about a kiss for the road?" He asked. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth but no words came out right away.

"That's...No.. How ridiculous." She said stumbling on her words.

"Then how about one for me?" he asked grinning. Hawkeye's lips thinned and she looked away from the doctor face turning red. I tried to hold back laughter and looked up to Grecia who was trying to do the same. Dr Saunders walked to the door. "Unfortunately we are serving lunch today, but as always I have no idea what it is, so enjoy and please if you need anything or something happens, feel free to come and get me." And with that the doctor left. Grecia and I laughed out loud and Hawkeye just kept getting red. After the laughing started to hurt I looked to the clock, it was a little after 11, Roy as been gone for a couple of hours now. _'I wonder if he is going to make me suffer through hospital food.'_ I thought waiting for my friend to get back so I could tell him about the Dr and his advance on Hawkeye.


	6. Broken toy

**(I don** **'t own it)**

 **POV ROY**

I had no trouble navigating my way through Central, it was my childhood home and I missed it, I knew that it was only a matter of time before I received the transfer to Central but after what has happened to Hughes I don't know if they'll still promote a man who isn't working because his friend got shot. _'Dammit Roy you are a solider, people get shot all of the time.' 'true but he wasn't on a war zone when he got shot.'_ I found myself walking past the cemetery, I stopped starring at the graves of the dead. _'If the call didn't connect Maes could have been in there now.'_ I pushed my messy hair away from my face as I left the depressing scene I fortunately didn't have to witness. I was a quick walk on a nice summer day, Central was lucky to have all four season but little snow in the winter. I shook myself from the narration that was occurring in my head. _'check list did I get everything? Toys for Elicia? Check, Books for Grecia and Hughes? Check Decent food for everyone? Check.'_ Even though I knew I had everything I still felt like I was forgetting something, I strut past a general store making me stop, I opened the door to the shop and walked in. A small bell went off above the door causing me to look up at the sudden noise. There were few people there but considering that it was a week day I let it slide. I walked to the area were the children toys were kept, I wound a small night-light making me smile I picked it up and walked through the next isle when the bell went off again they were two kids laughing and chuckling under their breath as the walked around the store. They weren't anything special, they had nice clothing that looked like a private schools uniform, they screamed trouble so I kept an eye on them at all times, there was nothing more troubled then a rich kid with time on there hands. I grabbed a deck of cards not able to find the one that Hughes had at home and a couple of puzzle books that had games that came from Xing. An old man walked up to the counter and I placed the money on the counter, the kids from earlier were now trying to itch their way out of the shop without being noticed, I walked up to the one closest to the door and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned and gave me big eyes looking like a puppy who was just scolded, I looked at him right in the eyes trying to figure out how old he was, I only had Fullmetal to judged age by and he wasn't an accurate measuring system.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me al day Mister?" He had a bratty voice and got on my nerves right away, because I wasn't wearing my uniform I let the mister comment slide but I didn't care for his attitude.

"I believe you are forgetting something." I simple said hoping I would have to drag it out of the child and force him to admit to shoplifting.

"No I'm not. Now let go of me before I scream and the cops come to arrest you." I didn't care about what he said so I went into his jacket pocket and produced a skin magazine, I chuckled as I flipped through the pages of it.

"A little young to be reading Miss Amestris don't you think?" I taunted the child as I would if he was Ed, that thought made me bite back a laugh, Ed reading something that wasn't an alchemy book. The kid's face turning bright red as I flipped through the pages right in front of him. "Oh and by the way it's Colonel not Mr." I correct the kid and his face went pale. "Now don't let me catch you shoplifting again or else there will be trouble." The kids ran out at that and I returned to the shopkeeper, the old man tried to thank me as I gave him back the magazine but I had none of that. "It was pleasure sir." And at that I exited the store with another bag that I didn't have when I walked in.

As I entered the hospital I walked straight up to the reception desk, the same woman from earlier was there.

"Colonel Mustang here to see Lt. Colonel Hughes." I told her and she pulled out a clip board.

"Sure thing Sir, just sign here." I moved some bags around so I could have access to my right hand. I quickly singed my name and walked down to where Hughes was. It was an eerie silence in the room before I walked in no one was talking but I new people where in there. I pushed the door open with my foot and made my way into the room.

"Good news Hawkeye another solider is going to take your position on watch." I announced. She nodded but stayed in the conner she made as her perch. I felt a squeezing at my knee level to see Elicia hugging me.

"Uncle Roy did you get me a present?" She asked with pleading eyes I chuckled at her, she was defiantly her fathers daughter.

"Elicia it's rude to ask someone that." Grecia scolded her daughter. I looked at the woman to see her sitting next to Hughes her hands on his arms, I looked to my friend laying on the bed to see his reaction, but he was no longer laying down now he was sitting almost up right and his face was showing the slightest signs of terror. Maes and I survived Ishval together we've seen each other at our worst and were there for one another, Maes carried his happy and cheerful expression when I knew on the inside he was terrified.

"It's not rude if it's true." I corrected Grecia in my happy voice that I only used when I talked about dogs, it wasn't that I didn't like Grecia or Elicia but I was never good at showing positive emotions, so I always went over the top with them because even when I was truly happy I never really showed it. "But first." I pulled out the night-light from the last bag that I received. "How about you go plug that in for your daddy?" I said giving the three year old the light, she smiled and walked her way over to the plug in and pushed it in. It wasn't the brightest light but it would do. I put the other bags down and picked up the one that had our lunches in it, I passed the sandwiches around the room to everyone except for Hughes.

"Okay come on now Roy where is my sandwich." I could tell that he was hoping that I brought food for him as well but I knew all to well not to do that.

"You know the rules, the hospital gives you food so they can keep track of how much you are eating." I explained then took a bite from the sandwich, I wrinkled my nose at the taste, it wasn't my favourite but Hawkeye and Elicia liked it so I got it any ways.

"I knew it you are trying to kill me." Hughes joked, well it wasn't his usual joking voice but I could tell it was a joke because we had the same complaints about the foods in hospitals. It seemed a bit ironic that at the moment that Hughes said that a nurse walked in pushing a tray of food. She shot me a dirty look and I tried to explain but she would have none of it, I sat down on the injured side of Hughes in defeat. I looked at him to see his reaction but his eyes never left the nurse, he was visible tense and his jaw was clenched tight.

"I now this isn't a fancy restaurant but I hope you enjoy it." She put the food on a rolling tray and pushed it over to the bed in reaching distance of Hughes. She left as quickly as she came leaving the room in silence, the food seemed to be some type of fish that had an awful smell and rubbery look to it. Maes sighed as he was about start eating when I grabbed the tray from him and gave him my lunch.

"You owe my for this Hughes." and with that I ate his lunch, every single bite of it.

 **POV LUST**

I couldn't say that I was happy about my arrangement but it could have been worse, watch the broken toy solider, at least I didn't screw up like Envy did. I was leaning on one of the over sized pipes in the laboratory that Father set up, Envy was glaring at me from across the room.

"If you have something to say, say it don't stand there and expect me to guess what is wrong." I called to my brother expecting him to lash out at me as he always does but this time it was different.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just furious that Father hasn't said or done anything about this yet." I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes, for someone who was older then the country we lived in he was such a whiny brat.

"He's just waiting for Wrath to get back, technically you broke one of his toys, it's up for him to decide if he wants the Lt Colonel dead or not."

"You're right it is up to me."

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath as our youngest sibling walked in. He was looking older everyday and it will only be a matter of time that the human body he's in can't continued.

"Father has left this up to me, so it is my decision." Wrath explained to the two of us, "Although you've already take things into your own hands." He glared at Envy at the last part, his eye still covered by his patch. "Who gave you permission to kill one of my best men?" He growled at his fellow homunculus, I held back a laugh at the idea of the two of them fighting each other.

"He knew to much, he had to be taken care of." Envy tried to defend himself.

"We had leverage on him, if he tried to get information out we just strike at one of his weaknesses."

"It's crazy what people will do in the names of the ones they love." I finally joined the conversation walking across the room to close the distance.

"Exactly, so here is the plan, Lust you will stay positioned at the hospital and keep an eye on my soldier and make it clear to him that we will take actions if he tries to inform anyone, pride is watching him right now."

"Then you should know that he doesn't remember anything, the Doctors are calling it post traumatic stress. He will probably never remember the events surrounding the incident, hell he doesn't even remember calling the pony express to his rescue." I reported not wanting to stay in that hospital any longer then I had to be.

"Then investigate Mustang, try to get close to him or his men see if they know anything that might throw a wrench into fathers plans, it may not seem like it but he's going to be mad at all three of us not just Envy."

"Wait why all three of us?" I was now concerned about my safety, if that human put it at risk then he would have to go.

"You attacked him first didn't you, then Envy tried to finish him off and he is one of my men." He pointed to each of us as he spoke. I sighed knowing he was right.

"Do you want me undercover somewhere?" Envy asked trying to fix his own problems without his siblings coming to the rescue.

"No I think we should leave the leg work up to Lust for now." Wrath said as he left the room, as the door shut behind him I picked Envy up by his neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Stay away from this, I'll handle the men from now on okay?" I asked and when he didn't respond I dug my nails deeper into his throat and he nodded his head violently. "Next time you feel kill happy maybe you should point the gun at yourself next time." I let him go and he slide down to the floor, I began to walk out of the room and resume my position as nurse.

"What the hell is your problem Lust." I turned back to see Envy holding his neck and giving me a hurt look.

"I already told you." And with that I turned to leave the room. "People do crazy thing for the people they love, and I love me more then anything Envy." and I that I shut him in the laboratory.

 **Hey guys really long time no see but I did warn you. See you guys next time with Roy at the hospital**


End file.
